Titania
Titania is a powerful dark gamia user, and the sixth leader of the world. Titania is the Queen of Treblem, a hunter of Voriity, and an older sister that serves as a role model for Tamara, and Trent. Titania is one of the more prominent characters in the second half of Obsolete Souls™. Profile Appearance Titania is a beautiful young woman with a light complexion, long green hair (compared to the shape of a tree), and purple eyes. Titania wears a cropped black shirt, and a purple hairband. Titania also wears purple pants, and short black heels. Personality Titania is a friendly character, and is well admired by many people. She's known for her benevolence and understanding, but some characters find her constant kindness annoying. Titania shares a bond with her siblings, and values each of them greatly. Her other known bond is with her fiancee (Prince). Titania dislikes Edge, and Jen. Story (contains spoilers) Little is shared about Titania before her first encounter with the Insignificants. Prince sends the Insignificants on a quest to find Titania after dropping them off in Jervachen during their escape from Stobon. After digging for information, and the unfortunate kidnapping of Tamara, Trent finally tells the group that they can find Titania in the kingdom of Treblem. The Insignificants travel to Treblem afterwards, but upon reaching Titania’s kingdom they are arrested. The arrest gets the Insignificants locked inside of Titania’s castle, but after Trent pulls some strings the Insignificants are freed. Titania’s help is requested in the mission to rescue Tamara, but the Insignificants attempt to rescue Tamara on their own after they realize how serious of a request Titania’s help is. Titania meets with Denzel and Prince and heads off to Ravinan to search for Tamara of her own accord. Once Titania, Denzel, and Prince arrive, they find Alex and Billy defeated by Litilnumia. As Denzel escorts Alex and Billy out of Ravinan, Prince and Titania battle with Litilnumia’s leader, Edge. (Edge, Prince, and Titania appear to be fine later on in the game, so it is assumed that something caused the three of them to cease their battle.) The rescue mission to save Tamara was a complete failure in every way. Tosen convinces Titania to assist him in the resurrection of the Zarragorian known as Thorg. Tamara, Titania, Tosen, and Trent gather inside of the Lestormine castle to begin the process. However, Denzel, Diderot, Jen, and Prince reach Lestormine castle with enough time to stop Thorg’s resurrection. In order to stop the resurrection, the Duphaine family splits into 4 to fight the Stralade family. Jen Duphaine fights Titania Stralade in a fearsome battle. Titania is beaten badly, and Jen’s spinal cord is deeply impacted. After Jen and Titania beat each other down, Prince enters the room only to find his fiance (Titania), and his sister (Jen) covered in each other’s blood. Titania makes a full recovery after the battle, but Jen finds herself unable to use her legs. Prince and Titania have a dramatic argument over their relationship, and Jen’s injuries. Afterwards, Titania is seen during Zach’s re-introduction in Nebra-tech, and once more in the epilogue. Titania’s relation to the rest of the Insignificants is unspoken throughout the rest of the game. In the epilogue, Titania is seen crying after telling Kohiid that Tamara has suffered great memory loss, and no longer remembers who her friends and siblings are. Gameplay In combat, Titania has low defensive capabilities, but she excels in offense. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Titania's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Titania's theme song is respectively titled Titania's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Her theme song can be heard during her battle against Jen Duphaine. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com